<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurts So Good by Alula_Astro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563078">Hurts So Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro'>Alula_Astro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Harry Potter, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Multi, Non-Binary Draco Malfoy, Polyamory, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, only slightly tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry?” Lucius asks, sleepily. It is, after all, the middle of the night.</p><p>“Hi.” Harry responds, changing out of his day clothes and into his pyjama bottoms. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?”</p><p>Harry climbs into bed with Draco and Lucius. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Draco, any girls you’re interested in?” Dora Florence asks them. </p><p>They’re currently having dinner with Lucius and Dora's mother, Hyacinth. The two females in the room look at Draco expectantly and Lucius gives his child a smirk.</p><p>“No. I’m perfectly content with what is on offer from the male gender without having to dip into the female one too.” Draco says not looking up from his cheese and tomato pasta.</p><p>“You’re attracted to your own gender?” Dora asks with disdain. </p><p>“No.” Draco says to the ignorant being on the other side of the table.</p><p>“How is that possible?” Hyacinth has both of her eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I’m non-binary.” Draco answers simply.</p><p>The two women look incredibly confused. </p><p>“You’re what?” </p><p>Lucius looks at the woman and says. “They’re non-binary.”</p><p>“What’s non-binary?” Dora is the definition of confusion at this point.</p><p>Draco pinches the bridge of his nose. “I do not identify as male or female.”</p><p>“I literally haven’t got a clue what you’re on about.” </p><p>“Listen here. I. am. not. a. boy. or. a. girl. Got it? My pronouns are they and them.”</p><p>They get up and walk out.</p><p>“Well…?” Hyacinth asks impatiently. </p><p>“‘Well’ what?” Lucius asks in reply.</p><p>“You’re not going to let him spout rubbish like that are you?”</p><p>“They were being perfectly truthful. They’ve been having dysphoria for as long as either of us can remember.”</p><p>“Having what? Is it contagious?” Dora asks ignorantly.</p><p>‘Oh of fuck’s sake.’ Lucius thinks to himself. “No you can not catch dysphoria.”</p><p>“Well what is it then?” The older woman demands.</p><p>“In extremely basic terms, that are simple enough for your level of understanding, they didn’t know whether they were a male or a female and ended up deciding on neither. Now if you’d excuse me but I’m going to make sure that my child is alright.”</p><p>The veela gets up and leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius walks into his and Draco’s room to see the latter laid face down on the bed in a huff. Lucius sits down on the bed next to them and strokes their hair. </p><p>“Dragon roll over so I can talk to you.”</p><p>A muffled “I don’t wanna.” comes from within the mass of pillows.</p><p>Lucius picks Draco up and manhandles them so that they’re straddling Lucius' lap. Lucius gets his wings out and wraps them around Draco. Lucius rubs Draco’s back and Draco nuzzles into Lucius’ neck. </p><p>“I hate those two so much.” </p><p>“I know you do Dragon.”</p><p>“And I miss Harry.”</p><p>“As do I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s bedroom door bangs open and Harry turns around from his potions homework to see Dudley.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Harry asks, annoyed.</p><p>“You’ll never guess what just happened.” Dudley says.</p><p>“You’ve decided that you no longer want to live so you’re about to go jump off the roof because that would do us all a favour.”</p><p>“No. Why would you think that?”</p><p>“A boy can dream.”</p><p>“I just had sex.”</p><p>Harry mimes throwing up. “You found a girl ugly enough to actually want to go anywhere near you or did you fuck one of your mates?” </p><p>“I would never do it with a boy. That’s disgusting!” </p><p>“How would you know if you’ve never done it? I’ve enjoyed my experiences so far.”</p><p>“You’re gay?”</p><p>“Pan and polly.” He points to the flag on the ceiling.</p><p>Dudley looks up. “What country is that?”</p><p>“Not a country. A sexuality.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Polly. I’m in love with two people at the same time.” </p><p>“Bet they’d never get with you.”</p><p>“They do actually. On a regular basis.”</p><p>Dudley backs out of the room in disgust.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry lands in the living room of Lucius and Draco’s suite. He gets his ears and tail out: happy for them not to be confined in his body anymore. He can now hear the soft snores of his mates. Harry walks into the bedroom. The Neko smiles at the sight of his mates asleep wrapped around each other. He waves his hand and all his things fly around the room, putting themselves away. Lucius wakes up at the scent of Harry flying around the room.</p><p>“Harry?” Lucius asks, sleepily. It is, after all, the middle of the night.</p><p>“Hi.” Harry responds, changing out of his day clothes and into his pyjama bottoms. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?”</p><p>Harry climbs into bed with Draco and Lucius. “I’ll tell you in the morning.” Lucius nods and wraps his wing around Harry and Draco. “They could sleep through a hurricane.”</p><p>“They have.” Lucius says. “We were in the States when Ceaser hit when the two of you were four.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is all smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco wakes up to someone grinding against their arse. “Not now Father, ‘M tired.”</p><p>“Your father is in the shower Draco, it’s just you and me.” Harry whispers into their ear.</p><p>“Harry!” Draco says startled. They roll over to face the neko. </p><p>Harry wraps his arms around the veela. “Hello Baby.” He smirks.</p><p>“Merlin, Harry, it’s so sexy when you smirk.” Draco moans. They feel all their blood rushing south. Harry grinds their hardnesses together. “Ah fuck!”</p><p>“That’s the plan.” He smirks again. One of his hands wanders down to Draco’s arse and gives it a squeeze. Draco loudly moans, trusting the silencing wards and the fact that the Florences are on the other side of the manor. Harry slides one finger into Draco’s hole and groans at the thought of what happened so that they're still loose now. He adds a second and scissors them.</p><p>“Oh Merlin Harry, just fuck me already!” Draco nearly screams.</p><p>“God, you’re such a needy slut.” Harry says knowing that it’ll make Draco hornier. He swiftly pulls his fingers out which makes Draco whine at the loss. Harry slaps their arse. “Hands and knees, Baby.” Draco quickly obeys, gripping the headboard. “Let me see those pretty wings of yours.” Draco gets their wings out and spreads them wide. “Beautiful.” Draco moans at the praise. Harry positions himself and slides in in one thrust. He stills so that Draco has a chance to adjust even though they’re still loose from last night. Harry never wants to hurt Draco. When Draco starts shifting around Harry knows that they’re ready. He sets a brutal pace hitting Draco’s prostate that makes them both moan. Harry grabs Draco’s wings right where they meet their back.</p><p>They moan. “Fuck, yes, please, yes. Merlin Harry.”</p><p>“Call me what you did last time we played Draco, I know you want to.”</p><p>“Oh fuck Sir, it hurts so good.”</p><p>Harry growls. “Gods, Baby, that’s so hot.”</p><p>“Please Sir, I need to cum.”</p><p>“No baby. You’re not going to cum just yet. I know you can do it. Do you want to be good for me?”</p><p>“Yes Sir, I want to be good.” Draco chokes out.</p><p>“Do you need the ring?”</p><p>Draco knows that if it goes on it won’t be coming off any time soon. “Nooooo.” They wail. </p><p>Harry slaps their arse. “No, what?”</p><p>“No sir.” Draco pants. With Harry hitting their prostate on every thrust it makes it hard for Draco to think lest speak.</p><p>“Well done baby.” Harry can feel his climax coming. “You can cum when I tell you too.” Draco almost sobs in relief. Harry increases the pace of his thrusts. “You can cum baby.” Draco screams and cums all over the bed. Harry releases into their arse. Harry pulls out and they both collapse, boneless, onto the bed. Harry waves his hand to clean them both up. Draco retracts their wings so that they don’t get squashed. </p><p>“I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and you end up having sex.” Lucius says, smirking, from the doorway.</p><p>“Mm good morning Daddy.” Draco mumbles into a pillow.</p><p>Lucius walks over to the two on the bed and kisses them both. “Good morning to you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius, Draco and Harry walk into the dining room and sit down at the table. Lucius and Draco are wearing silk shirts and slacks whereas Harry is wearing a mesh hoodie with mesh joggers that go from see through at the ankles to solid at the top. The Florences look shocked at his outfit and even more shocked at the winged eyeliner and black lipstick.</p><p>"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Harry Potter." Harry says to the two women.</p><p>"What on earth are you wearing?" Hyacinth asks.</p><p>"Clothes." Harry replies.</p><p>"We can see your chest through that sweater." Dora says.</p><p>"Yeah that's kinda the point. It's inspired by a top I saw when I went to an YSL fashion show."</p><p>"Are you a pureblood?"</p><p>"Yes I am. Although as far as I was concerned blood purity wasn't something to be discussed in polite society."</p><p>Draco laughs. The food appears.</p><p>"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Lucius asks to defuse the tension.</p><p>"I have two pairs of jeans to upcycle and an essay to write for Fashion and Design then I'll probably go for a run."</p><p>"You do Fashion and Design?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Are you gay?"</p><p>"I'm pan."</p><p>"You're what?"</p><p>"I don't give two fucks about gender. I'll date anyone."</p><p>"So I'm anyone?" Draco asks.</p><p>"No you're gorgeous." Harry replies. </p><p>They kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Ron walk into the compartment, not having seen the two making out in one corner.</p><p>“Gosh I’m terribly sorry.” Hermione says.</p><p>Harry chuckles. “Don’t worry about it ‘Mione.”</p><p>“I’m sure that Pansy’s got something she desperately wants to tell me. I’ll see you later.” Draco says climbing out of Harry’s lap. “Love you, Sir.”</p><p>“Love you too, Baby” They share a final kiss and Draco walks out. “Hi guys. Nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Harry, why were you making out with Malfoy?” Ron asks.</p><p>“And why did he call you ‘Sir’?”</p><p>“Draco” He says putting emphasis on the word “is my submissive mate. They call me ‘Sir’ because they want to out of respect for my position as their dominant.”</p><p>“I thought submissives didn’t have a choice on what they called their dominant.” Hermione says.</p><p>“Who told you that? That’s appalling. Everything we do is agreed on and discussed. I would never force anything on them.”</p><p>“That’s you though. Other dominants are different.” Ron says.</p><p>“No they’re not. Draco’s other dom treats Draco the same as I do. Ron, do you think that Bill is like that to his sub or that Charlie is treated like that by his dom?”</p><p>“No…” </p><p>“Exactly. The stories - that are few and far between - of doms abusing their subs are the ones that the ministry wants you to think that creature relationships are like so they can make it seem like we abuse subs. I would never dream of it. Draco’s my world.”</p><p>“Mate, you’re so whipped.”</p><p>“No, I’m not an abusive dom. There’s a difference, you’re the whipped one. I mean your love interest is a raging lesbian.”</p><p>“How’d you know?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Since I’m a Neko my sense of smell is heightened and it seems to have linked to my gaydar.” </p><p>“Awesome. What’s the most unexpected thing you’ve smelt?”</p><p>“Well Draco and I went to see The Lion King. Fudge was there with his wife and kids.”</p><p>“I think I know where this is going.” Hermione says.</p><p>“Fudge was two rows behind us and kept saying to his wife ‘is that Harry Potter’ and I did not want him to know it was me. I would not have been able to look him in the eye and not throw up everything I’ve ever eaten.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“You’ll be surprised at this next one though.”</p><p>“Something about Malfoy Senior?”</p><p>“Yep. Pansexual, polyamorous, dom.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“You can see the memories if you want.”</p><p>“Harry James Potter…” </p><p>“Not my full name.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My full name is Harriden James Milo Lycan Lupin-Malfoy-Potter.”</p><p>“How are you a Malfoy?” Ron asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m bonded to Lucius Malfoy.” He vanises his Spice Girls t-shirt that he’s wearing under his black mesh hoodie. Hermione and Ron’s eyes are drawn to the claiming mark where his neck meets his shoulder. </p><p>“Did it hurt?”</p><p>“I honest to god don’t remember. I was half conscious at the time.”</p><p>“You were half conscious?” Ron asks.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well he shouldn’t have done that to you then.”</p><p>“I’m not even going to bother explaining how a veela bond works, Ron. You’re not going to listen.”</p><p>“Is it true that veela have more stamina than humans?”</p><p>“In doms; yes.”</p><p>“I read that it could be up to three hours.”</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>“Five?! Five fucking hours? Jesus Christ. Can you get me one like that but female?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“That was a joke.”</p><p>“Lucius’ twin sister isn’t a joke.”</p><p>“Lucius has a twin sister?”</p><p>“Yes. She’s called Leonie.”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “Leonie? How ironic.”</p><p>“Not really, she was in Gryffindor. That’s why Malfoy’s only ever have one child because a Weasley - in the twelfth century - cursed the Malfoys so that their second children would always be in Gryffindor. That’s why the Malfoys hate Weasleys. Oh and, Ron, before you say anything it was unprovoked. It’s written in pretty much every pureblood family’s history books.”</p><p>“Not ours.” Ron says.</p><p>“Yeah, coz you lot did it. It tells the same tale in all the books from that decade that I’ve seen.”</p><p>“Which are?” Ron asks.</p><p>“Potter, Lupin, Black, Malfoy, Merlin, Parkinson, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.”</p><p>“How did you read the Slytherin ones? They’re on Slytherin island!”</p><p>“I own Slytherin island. We went in the summer and I brought you a present back.” He rummages in his bag and pulls out a notebook. “Here.” He hands the book to Hermione. “Salazar Slytherin’s personal diary. Not the original as I am the only person alive who can read parselscript but a translated version.” </p><p>“Thank you so much.” Hermione says, flipping through the book.</p><p>“I had to take a couple of bits out that only a bloodline Slytherin or the spouse of a bloodline Slytherin and even then the match has to be a love match.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So that people don’t marry into a family just to get their secrets. If I married someone who I wasn’t in love with I would disinherit everything.”</p><p>“Bit harsh.” Ron says.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot, you’re under the illusion that I’m going to marry your sister. Well I'm not. I’m perfectly happy with the spouses I’ve got.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how was your summer?” Pansy asks.</p><p>“It was really good actually well apart from my father’s cousin coming to visit. Ugh she was such a pain.”</p><p>“Hyacinth Florence?”</p><p>“And her daughter.”</p><p>“Oh you poor thing.”</p><p>“Yeah but Father can’t just tell her to fuck off or he’d loose the lordship and they’d get it.”</p><p>“I thought it was a three strike system?”</p><p>“It is. Gay and poly are the first two strikes.”</p><p>“But people can’t help those things.”</p><p>“Great, great, great grandmother Casopeia didn’t give two fucks about that when she made the rules.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that your father was with anyone else.”</p><p>“We’re with Potter.”</p><p>“Holy shit! I was not expecting that. Is he good in bed?”</p><p>“Good is an understatement. He even manages to wilt the famous dom veela stamina.”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Yes way. Sir knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>Pansy chokes on her pumpkin juice. “Sir? Draco, do you want me dead?”</p><p>“Well…” Draco says laughing.</p><p>Pansy throws a chocolate frog at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what’s it like being in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy?” Hermione asks whilst her and Harry are eating their lunch.</p><p>“Wonderful. He’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“I take it that he’s good in bed.”</p><p>“How dare you insult him like that. He’s amazing in bed and even that is an understatement.”</p><p>“So you’re a dom and he’s a dom? How does that work?”</p><p>“I’m a dom switch. I only can bottom for people who are more magically powerful than me. So one day I’ll be the total dom and Lucius will be the dom switch.”</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘only can’?”</p><p>“Well, it sort of all closes up. We tried. It’s also kind of painful.”</p><p>“I can imagine.”</p><p>“Enough about my love life. What do you know about Veela relationships?”</p><p>“Not a lot really.”</p><p>“Right, there's a trial period where the two potential mates test to see if they’re compatible physically and mentally. You may find out that you’re not actually mates but want to be together anyway.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“If there’s a feeling of not quite right that means that it’s a poly-mateship but that’s incredibly rare with Veela because of the fierce loyalty they have to their mates.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Harry swaggers into the Slytherin common room like he owns the place.</p><p>“Potter this is the Slytherin common room. Fuck off.” Blaise Zambine says.</p><p>“Zambine, as a dominant I am allowed to visit my submissive if they are in a different house. You know that as well as I do.”</p><p>“You’re not a creature though.”</p><p>“You really want to challenge me, Zambine? When I know your dominant so well? I don’t see you getting any personal gain from cheeking me. I will be having words.” Zambine shivers. “Draco your Aunt Leonie is here.”</p><p>“Really? Why?”</p><p>“She’s potentially found her mate.”</p><p>“Oh cool.” Draco knows, instantly, who their aunt’s potential mate is. “I need to talk to you about something.” Draco says standing up.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Three hours before… </p><p>Draco walks into the hospital wing and knocks on Madame Pomfrey’s office door. The medi-witch comes out of the room and smiles at one of her favorite - don’t tell Minnie - students.</p><p>“Hello dear. What’s the problem?”</p><p>“Well I’ve been sick the past few mornings and I can’t sleep with my wings in. Also Father says the wards have been playing up so…” </p><p>“Okay. Lie down so I can do the spell.”</p><p>Draco lays down on the nearest bed. Madame Pomfrey waves her wand over Draco’s abdomen. There’s two little lights. One blue - a girl - and one pink - a boy.</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake. I just thought it could be some sort of bug I’d picked up being back but…” </p><p>“It’s certainly not.”</p><p>“Please tell me they both have the same father.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Draco spits out as soon as they’re in Draco’s room.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yes. Father said the wards have been playing up, I can’t sleep with my wings in and I’ve thrown up every morning this week. You’re not mad, are you?”</p><p>Harry hugs his sub. “Merlin, I love you. I would never be angry at you for something that wasn’t your fault. Do you know whose child they are?”</p><p>“Well, that’s the thing, it’s twins. One yours and one Father’s.”</p><p>“That’s fine, my love. Both of them will be loved and cherished.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>